bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Characters
If no one minds, I'll use this page to keep track of the character identities I've discovered. It can always be deleted later. #Nicky Charles - Worn In clerk. #Bethany Jones - Woman with low cut red top. She gives you the errand to find her dog. #Ms. Isaacs - Woman in blue dress with fur collar. #Ms. Rushinski - Woman with green blouse and reddish hair. I knew who Bethany was already, as the official Bully strategy guide lists the name of the person giving you the errand, and her name is given for that errand. Bradygames must have gotten information from Rockstar, since all the names are correct. I took turns removing the two other women from free-roam to check their names, and I enabled Nicky in order to discern his identity as the Worn In clerk. My next project will be to check up on the rich townsmen, the older man in the suit who wears a cowboy hat in winter, and the man in the red jacket with blond hair and earrings. I think they are Mr. Doolin and Mr. Bubas, but I need to confirm it and I don't know which one is which anyway. I did notice that Mr. Bubas is listed as "Mr. Buba" in the data files while browsing them, so I don't know which spelling is supposed to be correct. It's spelled Bubas in the manual's credits. That's how I go about figuring out the names of characters who are already in free-roam - removing them from the game, and then checking to see who's missing in-game. Since there's a very small pool of potential townsfolk to fill particular roles (example: there are only four women who normally appear in Old Bullworth Vale - Kopke, Bethany, Isaacs, Rushinski), it becomes immediately obvious when one of them is missing after wandering around for a few minutes and seeing who is there. Some others that I need to confirm, yet have a pretty good idea based on the description from the data files: #Fenwick - Older Asylum patient (as in, the only one who is not a townie). Description is TO_Asylumpatient. #Alfred - The Skeleton Man. Description: TO_Skeletonman. #Drew - The Insane, Painted Man. Description: TO_Paintedman. As an aside, I returned to college today. I can run Bully on my laptop, but only at a very low resolution. Therefore, I'm going to hold off on taking any more pictures until the next time I go home to my parents' house, as I can max out the settings on the desktop I keep there (that is the computer that the pics I've uploaded so far have come from). :Sure, but sign your comments next time please. Dan the Man 1983 08:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Gah, sorry, I forget to do that sometimes. I guess I tend to assume it'll do it automatically since I'm signed in. Anyway, Fenwick is the asylum patient. I'm pretty sure the guy in the red jacket is Mr. Breckindale, since I removed that character and haven't seen him since, but I'll add him back into the game and remove Mr. Doolin just to make sure.--Scribby 13:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) (undent)Any luck on these characters yet? *Chuck *Freeley McJeff 05:09, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I already mentioned Freeley in the topic about Dorsey, Freeley is the other carny (the hat-wearing one who operates the Big Squid). As for Chuck, I enabled him in free-roam earlier today, but I haven't seen any new characters. Admittedly, I'm only on Chapter 4 on the PC version. Is there a class of characters that only spawns in Blue Skies? He may be part of that class, as his description is TO_Industrial.--Scribby 06:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think all the blue collar industrial types only spawn in Blue Skies. McJeff 12:43, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Unnamed Character I saw a character who I do not believe is listed anywhere on the website while playing today. He was a black man (youngish, but definitely adult) in jeans and a black long sleeved collar shirt. I think his dialogue was unfinished, though there's so much noise at the Carnival it's hard to tell who's talking when. McJeff 19:25, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Was it Mr. Ramirez? If so, you can find him around Bullworth Town and Old Bullworth Vale. He's got a Hispanic accent. Whenever I'm collecting quotes, I always set the music and sound volumes to 0. That makes it much easier to hear what characters are saying.--Scribby 21:34, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Floyd I added a character to free roam listed as Floyd and, he isn't listed here, he was a chubby man probably in his late 20's. Carlosvc92 14:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Floyd should be put under deleted characters. McJeff 20:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Number of students This is from another page, but since it seems to have come up here, here it is again. 3 main characters (Jimmy, Gary, Petey) 14 non-clique 7 bullies 9 Nerds 9 Preppies 9 Greasers 9 Jocks Zoe gets re-enrolled at the same time Gary gets expelled 4 Prefects 9x4=36, 36+14=50, 50+3+7=60. If Zoe and Gary both count, add one. If the Prefects count, add 4 more. So there are either 60, 61, 64 or 65 students depending on whether you include the prefects and count both Zoe and Gary. McJeff 20:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Townsfolk pictures If I were to make yearbook photos for the Townsfolk and Police, or at least closeups of their faces, could I put them onto the characters page? DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 07:37, May 30, 2018 (UTC)